japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Naruto Shippuuden movie 6
Naruto Shippuuden 6 Road to Ninja (劇場版 NARUTO -ナルト- ロード・トゥ・ニンジャ) is the ninth overall Naruto film and sixth Naruto Shippuuden film. It was release in theaters in Japan on July 28, 2012. The film was release on DVD & Blu-ray in Japan on May 2nd, 2013. Series creator Masashi Kishimoto has supervised the movie. The film is set between the Kage Summit and the Fourth Shinobi War arcs, the anime series having two episodes connected to the movie storyline. The film was release in English on November 25, 2014. Naruto and Sakura are trapped in a Genjutsu created by Obito who is testing it for a greater plan. In this new world, or reality, everyone except Naruto and Sakura have their personalities changed to the opposite of their normal personality. Also, dead characters are now alive and roles are reversed. This leads to Naruto's despair to have his parents in his life, whereas Sakura doesn't want her parents in her life, which makes her understand how much pain Naruto felt about being an orphan. Naruto and Sakura must find a way to get out of this Genjutsu, and return things to normal. Plot The movie starts with a flashback of the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, which then flashes forward to the present timeline where the eight members of the Akatsuki who are meant to be dead, are actually alive and are battling the Konoha shinobi and this in-turn unsettles Haruno Sakura. Nara Shikamaru states there is no point in wondering why the dead are back alive and quickly comes up with a counter plan, but Uzumaki Naruto quickly attacks Akatsuki head on, forcing the rest of the Konoha 11 plus Sai, Hatake Kakashi and Maito Gai to attack. The battle continues until Naruto is caught by Kakuzu, Sai frees Naruto by cutting part of Kakuzu's arm off, causing the Akatsuki to retreat. Naruto and his friends return home, where most of Naruto's peers are congratulated by their families, all of whom promise to write a recommendation letter for the promotion to becoming a jonin although Sakura has a little fight with her family who embarrass her in front of the others. Naruto tries to stop the agreement, but Sakura tells him to stay out of it. Naruto then gets scare after seeing Sakura yell at him for trying to get involve with her problems. He then takes a walk with Sai, and asks him what's his plan since everyone will be a jonin. Sai tells him that the ranks in Root are different, much to Naruto's annoyance. As Naruto returns home, he passes many families causing him to reminisce of his father and mother causing him to feel lonely. Later while eating at Ramen Ichiraku, he meets Umino Iruka. He then asks Iruka for a letter of recommendation of his own, but Iruka refuses as Naruto is only a genin and must become a chūnin and rise through the ranks just as Minato and all other jōnin did. Naruto complains that Minato's face is curved as a rock, and doesn't say "Welcome home". Naruto admits to Iruka that he wished that his parents were alive, and not dead. Naruto even told Iruka, that both of their parents were killed by Kurama. Iruka then gets mad at Naruto for the comment. Iruka asks Naruto what's the problem, and Naruto says nothing. Teuchi then hands them their Ramen, but Naruto asks him about the Naruto fish. Teuchi tells Naruto that they ran out of it, and gave Naruto some Menma instead. Naruto then gets angry,and tells Teuchi that he dislikes Menma. Iruka then yells at Naruto, and grabs by his jacket. Teuchi tells them to take the fight outside. Naruto then yells at Iruka about the Menma. Naruto slams the money he had in his pocket on the table, and rans out of the bar stating that nobody understands him. Iruka yell out Naruto's name while he's running. Teuchi tells Iruka that he didn't know that Naruto disliked Menma, and Iruka told Teuchi that he pay for Naruto's meal. He meets Sakura, who had another argument with her family and also stormed out, grabbing Naruto's hand and telling him to go on a date with her. While Sakura complains about her family, she tells Naruto that her mother gets her way, and her father is always at her mother's side. She tells Naruto that her mother is a good for nothing ninja, and she wishes that it's better to be alone than to have her parents around. Naruto tells her that she has gone to far, and she asks him if he is on her parents sides. Naruto tells her no, and Sakura wonders why she is telling him this. She then mentions that if Sasuke was here, than he would understand. Uchiha Obito appears in front of them and after a small scuffle, he then activates the limited Tsukuyomi. Naruto and Sakura are absorbed in a flash of light, and later find themselves still in the same park they were before with no signs of a fight or Obito himself. They run into their friends including Uchiha Sasuke, which surprises both Sakura and Naruto, but with different personalities, and to add to the confusion, no one knows who Obito is. They realize they are in another world where Sakura's father was the Fourth Hokage, who saved the village instead of Minato, and in this world Naruto is named Menma instead. As Naruto and Sakura return home Sakura is happy for the new freedom she has, while Naruto hurries home to his apartment hoping to see his parents, only to find he does not live there. Meanwhile, in the present, Obito reveals that the dead Akatsuki members in the beginning were only White Zetsu clones. In the Genjutsu World, a man in a mask meets Obito and they agree to work together. Elsewhere, as Sakura is looking through her dresser, she sees the Fourth Hokage coat that Naruto's father once wore in the present causing her to once again realize that in this world, it was her father who was the hokage. She then meets Sasuke who gives her a flower and flirts with her. Naruto and Sakura meet in the morning to try to gather more information of their current world, although Sakura enjoys this world as she has more freedom and is well loved by the village thanks to her father's actions. Naruto on the other hand, wants to return home as fast as possible. Naruto and Sakura meet Tsunade and Shizune, who tell them that a masked man attacked Kumogakure, and killed their jinchuriki which Naruto and Sakura believe to have been Obito. They then meet Naruto's parents, who are alive in this world. Namikaze Minato says that Jiraiya died finding the Red Moon Scroll that was said to help save the world. Tsunade lets Naruto and Sakura join Minato and Uzumaki Kushina on their mission when Kakashi and Guy return. Sakura is shocked at finding out who Naruto's parents are, while Naruto is angry that Obito would dare to make copies of his dead parents, and he swears to break the Genjutsu. While Sakura is still enjoying her life, she wonders how Naruto is doing. While Naruto attempts to ignore his parents, he sees an album showing him how his life would have been if his parents had been alive. In the morning, Sakura notes that this world's Kakashi and Guy have switched personalities, while Naruto isolates himself from his parents at every turn. They soon locate where Jiraiya hid the scroll, but as the group stops to rest, Naruto charges ahead until he is confronted by the appearance of Gamabunta, Gamahiro and Gamaken. They refuse to listen to Naruto and the group who explains their reason for being there and attacks them with an army of frogs. Naruto attempts to enter Sage Mode, but while trying to gather enough energy, Kushina interferes and tries to protect him from Gamabunta but a shot of acid burns her leg. As a result, Naruto gets distracted and is unable to enter sage mode. Minato then saves both of them quickly and is able to get the scroll, dispelling the Summoning Technique. As Sakura heals Kushina, Naruto still attempts to brush off his parents, causing Minato to say no matter what Naruto does, they will always try to save him as that's what they naturally tend to do as parents. Kushina then awakens and hugs Naruto, causing him to breakdown in tears and finally accept them as his parents. They return to Konoha, where Tsunade locks the scroll in the village's safe until the night when a red moon will appear, when they can use the scroll to fulfil the said prophecy. As Naruto and Sakura walk home together, Naruto quickly runs home saying he has something to do, leaving Sakura alone. Sakura now finds her home too lonely and wonders if Naruto's always felt this way. As she walks down town she sees happy families, only making her more sad. She then realises that this world's Sasuke is just a flirt as she sees him flirting with a group of girls, and decides that Naruto was right on his decision to quickly break the genjutsu they're now trapped in, and wishes to return to their own world. As she walks to Naruto's home to try to find a way to break the genjutsu, she see how happy Naruto is and wonders if they really should leave. Sakura later meets Naruto, and asks him if he wants to stay. Although he denies it, he later thinks to himself that he truly does not want to leave. At that moment an explosion occurs at the Hokage's office, where the masked man from earlier asks for the scroll they brought back. He overpowers Minato, Kushina, and Tsunade, and then Naruto and Sakura arrive. They realize that this was the man Tsunade was talking about, and that he knows Obito. He overpowers Naruto and Sakura, and kidnaps Sakura in exchange for the scroll. He then uses Great Spiralling Ring, destroying a large part of Konoha and leaves. Naruto tries to save Sakura, but Minato prevents him, showing that in the end this world's Minato is different from his father. Naruto finally reveals his true identity to them before he leaves to go save Sakura. He takes one of Minato's kunai and the scroll leaving with Sakura's father's Hokage coat. Sakura is tied up and meets Obito who is a ghost saying they are in an old training ground that Minato and Jiraiya used. Naruto arrives but is attacked by the other masked man asking for the scroll. Naruto is unable to fight properly as his stomach acts up, the Masked Man then takes the time to summon the Nine Masked Beasts, and about to kill Naruto when the Akatsuki arrives and saved him. This Akatsuki was hired by Tsunade to help Naruto, and they deal with the masked beasts when Naruto attacks the masked man. Uchiha Itachi saves Sakura and Obito decides to escape instead. The Akatsuki defeats the masked beasts that turn into nine fox kits, while Naruto chased the masked man into the training grounds. They then fight, Naruto uses Sage Mode and Rasenshuriken to counter the Masked Man's Great Spiralling Ring. It ends in a draw, but the attack destroy the masked man's mask, showing that he is Uzumaki Menma, this world's Naruto. Menma informs Naruto that the pulsating inside his stomach must be Kurama's reaction to Black Kurama within Menma. Menma then called back the defeated masked beasts, and summoned Kurama's counterpart, the Black Nine-Tails. Naruto was unable to attack, while the Akatsuki retreat, taking Sakura with them. Not wanting to be manipulated by the Sharingan again, Kurama makes a truce with Naruto to work together, allowing him to summon Kurama out of his body. In the battle Naruto is barely able to win, but Obito reveals that this was his plan, to have Naruto and Menma fight, as doing so would cause the two foxes to fight and weaken Kurama. As he possessed Menma, Kurama warned Naruto if he looked into Menma's Sharingan, it would be all over, for Obito planned to extract Kurama out of Naruto the same way he extracted it from Kushina sixteen years ago. As Menma overpowers Naruto, the latter tries to use the scroll when he notices the moon had turned red, but Menma cuts the scroll, causing Naruto to look into Menma's eyes. Naruto's memories are erased, but Sakura rescues him before Kurama is extracted from him. Naruto, in an amnesia state, stares at the destroyed Red Moon Scroll, which brings back memories of his training to learn the Rasengan with Jiraiya, and how his father was the one who invented the technique. Naruto is able to break free of the genjutsu just in time to save Sakura, and then defeats Obito the same way his father did, breaking the Limited Tsukuyomi. Obito, using his ghost body attacks again, until Minato and Kushina arrive. Obito decides to give up and exits the genjutsu world just as Naruto and Sakura are enveloped in a bright light, preparing to return to their world as well, but beforehand Naruto thanks Minato and Kushina who quickly goes to assist Menma who is returning to his original state as their son. Naruto and Sakura returns to their world, where Naruto's Hokage coat breaks down since it was only part of the genjutsu world and not real. Naruto and Sakura tell Tsunade and Kakashi of what transpired, and sets out more guard patrol since Obito was easily able to enter further in the village than they imagined. Shizune also brings up the topic of the letters of recommendation from the beginning of the movie, to which Tsunade replies that she has no intention of promoting any of Naruto's friends to jonin. As they both return home, Naruto watches Sakura as she meets her parents, happily hugging them. He approaches her, asking her out on a date, but Sakura tells him they just came back from the longest date ever, much to Naruto's shock. As Naruto goes home, he sees Iruka in his house, waiting to apologize to him.Iruka shows Naruto a cake, and Naruto shocking cries after he realizes that Iruka really does care about him. Iruka asks him what's wrong, and Naruto says nothing. Iruka welcomes Naruto home, and Naruto says I'm home. Afterwards, Naruto happily jumps roof top to roof top through the village while quoting that the road of a ninja is one who endures. Voice Cast :Japanese *Junko Takeuchi as Uzumaki Naruto & Uzumaki Menma (Naruto's dark counterpart) *Chie Nakamura as Haruno Sakura *Noriaki Sugiyama as Uchiha Sasuke *Kazuhiko Inoue as Hatake Kakashi *Satoshi Hino as Sai *Nana Mizuki as Hyuga Hinata *Kosuke Toriumi as Inuzuka Kiba *Shinji Kawada as Aburame Shino *Ryoka Yuzuki as Yamanaka Ino *Showtaro Morikubo as Nara Shikamaru *Kentarou Itou as Akimichi Choji *Kouichi Toochika as Hyuga Neji *Yoichi Masukawa as Rock Lee *Yukari Tamura as Tenten *Masashi Ebara as Maito Gai *Kazue Ikura as Haruno Mebuki *Yasunori Matsumoto as Haruno Kizashi *Seiko Fujiki as Inuzuka Tsume *Daiki Nakamura as Yamanaka Inoichi *Nobuaki Fukuda as Akimichi Choza *Toshihiko Seki as Umino Iruka *Eisuke Asakura as Teuchi *Masako Katsuki as Tsunade *Keiko Nemoto as Shizune & Tonton *Toshiyuki Morikawa as Namikaze Minato *Emi Shinohara as Uzumaki Kushina *Houchu Ohtsuka as Jiraiya *Hiroshi Naka as Gamabunta *Hideo Ishikawa as Uchiha Itachi *Katsuhiko Kawamoto as Deidara *Kenyuu Horiuchi as Pain *Masaki Terasoma as Hidan *Nobuo Tobita as Zetsu *Takaya Hashi as Kakuzu *Tomoyuki Dan as Hoshigaki Kisame *Naoya Uchida as Uchiha Obito *Tessho Genda as Kurama *Toshiharu Sakurai as Gamariki :English *Maile Flanagan as Naruto & Menma *Kate Higgins as Sakura & Mebuki *Yuri Lowenthal as Sasuke *Dave Wittenberg as Kakashi *Ben Diskin as Sai *Stephanie Sheh as Hinata *Kyle Hebert as Kiba & Inoichi *Derek Stephen Prince as Shino *Tom Gibis as Shikamaru *Robbie Rist as Choji *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Ino *Steve Staley as Neji *Brian Donovan as Rock Lee *Danielle Judovits as Tenten *Skip Stellrecht as Maito Gai *Michael Sorich as Gamabunta & Choza *Quinton Flynn as Iruka *Patrick Seitz as Teuchi *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Tsunade & Tsume *Megan Hollingshead as Shizune & Tonton *Laura Bailey as Kushina *Tony Oliver as Minato *David Lodge as Jiraiya *Crispin Freeman as Itachi *Dan Kirk Thornton as Kisame *Roger Craig Smith as Deidara *Travis Willingham as Zetsu *Fred Tatasciore as Kakuzu *Troy Baker as Pain *Steven Blum as Kizashi *Paul St. Peter as Kurama *Neil Kaplan as Obito Trivia *A light novel adaptation, written by Yuka Miyata, was released in Japan on July 27, 2012. *Naruto manga creator Masashi Kishimoto personally conceived the all-new story and designed the characters for this movie. *The theme song for the film is "Well Then, See You Tomorrow", performed by Asian Kung-Fu Generation. *Despite keeping the identities of Naruto's parents a secret, Iruka seems to know of the Fourth Hokage being Naruto's father, as well as Sakura recognizing both of Naruto's parents upon seeing them. *Like the previous movies despite Masashi Kishimoto himself having written the script, the time when this movie would take place is uncertain. Naruto knows his mother, Killer B and the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, despite learning of them after the Fourth Shinobi War began while secluded on Island Turtle. *Although the movie clearly takes place after Naruto's battle with Nagato, Naruto seems to show no apprehension towards battling the seemingly-revived Pain and Konan, despite both of them reforming before their deaths. *Whether or not the Genjutsu World ceased to exist after Naruto fulfilled the prophecy at the end of the movie is not specifically stated. *The first time that Sakura and Naruto see Kizashi Haruno's face in the Hokage Monument, he was facing to the centre but in another scene, he is facing the same direction as Tsunade. *A poster of this movie can be seen on the episode Road to Sakura on a fence beside a tree. Additionally, this takes place in the world that the Sakura that fell from the sky describes, even though Naruto and Sakura are transported into the Limited Tsukuyomi by Obito. *Despite the genjutsu, Kushina looks relatively similar to the real Kushina in the photo book that Naruto looks at. During the movie she looks considerably younger than the real Kushina despite having lived seemingly longer. *A manga one-shot version call Road to Naruto the Movie is a prequel that leads the film. An anime adaptation of the manga one-shot call Prologue of Road to Ninja was release to promote the DVD and Blu-Ray release of the film. *A tie-in anime episode about the Genjutsu World's version of Sakura, that is call Road to Sakura was release to promote the film's theatrical release. *A Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles tie-in episode that is call was Road to Guy! / The Amazing True Story of the Leaf Village Film Festival! release to promote the film's theatrical release. *A promotional DVD call Motion Comic NARUTO was given out at theatres in Japan, featuring a short film comprised of animated panels from the Naruto manga, enhanced with CGI, as well as an interview with Kishimoto and other promotional features for the film. *A drama CD call Road to Charasuke about the Genjutsu World's version of Sasuke, was included with the special edition DVD and Blu-Ray releases of the film. all information on Naruto Shippuuuden movie 6 is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_6:_Road_to_Ninja